Show Stopper
by Feed Meh Bacon
Summary: Roxas and Axel brake up. Roxas is devastated and would do anything to get back together with Axel. How did things get so complicated? oh, right. Yuffie. An Akuroku fic. :P
1. The insane,horrible,just might work plan

Author's Note: OMG!! HI! xDD haha why is it that most of my fanfics start out with fights? Well this shall all change...in the next one!! :D Beware though, the next chapter won't be posted till quite awhile. I mean, I've been going through graduation and all that haha. Plus I still owe a picture to someone, which is done, but I need my new scanner. I'm rambling now, aren't I? oh well. xD Just know, it'll be here sooner or later, and that applies to both the picture and the next chapter to this fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, the game, yada yada. Wow, that makes me want to cry xDD

* * *

**The insane, horrible, just might work plan**

**-**

**-**

"Dammit, Roxas! What the hell are you talking about?!" Axel shouted, confusion lacing his every word.

"Like hell you don't know!" Roxas furiously yelled.

"I _don't_ know, Roxas! Just tell me!"

Yuffie sat on the couch, eyes widened as she witnessed the argument unfold. How did it get this bad? She had tried to intervene, but somehow they couldn't hear her. They probably had selective hearing or something.

Axel started to try and make amends, even though he _still _didn't know what Roxas was talking about.

"Roxas, I don't know what you're talking about. I really don't, and this is stupid. We're fighting about nothing!"

"Oh, so now this is nothing?! Fine, Axel; if that's what you want, get out of this house! Now! I don't want to be called your boyfriend anymore! I don't ever want to see you again!" By now, Roxas had tears flowing down his cheeks uncontrollably. Axel's face turned blank, eyes devoid of any emotion whatsoever as he quietly turned around.

"If that's what you want…" Axel whispered, and began heading toward the door while Yuffie jumped up to try and stop him.

"Axel! Wait-!" Yuffie stopped abruptly when she saw the look on Axel's face. The problem was that there was no expression whatsoever. Nothing. Nada. Even his eyes were blank, and Axel was a very expressive person. He wore his heart on his sleeves, which is probably what caught Roxas' attention in the first place. Either that or Axel's perversion got to him.

Axel turned his head slightly, muttered a "Leave me alone" and proceeded to walk out the door. Yuffie whirled around to face Roxas as soon as the door slammed. Her face softened only a fraction from her hardened mask as she gazed down at Roxas, who was curled up on the floor, leaning slightly on the wall as he cried.

"Roxas! What the hell was that!? Huh?! Axel's gone and you're not going after him? Seriously though, what were you two even fighting about?!"

"I-I...I don't know..." Roxas looked up at his childhood friend. "Yuff...I don't know if I can fix this-" Roxas broke eye contact, gulped, and then looked back up at his friend. "I need your help to get him back. I don't want to lose him."

"Damn straight you're gonna need my help, Rox-hun. But you know what this means, right? We need…additional help." Yuffie grinned evilly when she saw the horrified look on Roxas' face. "That's right! We're gonna need the help of Kairi, Sora, Tifa, Leon, Cloud, Demyx, Zexion-"

"Ugh. Yuffie, don' even try it. No more than two people. And think about it, Demyx and Zexion are Axel's best friends, he's obviously gonna run to them, so they're out of the question. Don't even think about getting Sora in here, and I don't really know Tifa. Kairi's just gonna be a pain in the ass. Plus, you two don't even really talk. Leon definitely will NOT help us, no matter what."

And just like that, Yuffie's choices were getting cut off.

"Hmm. Hey Rox, why don't we kill two birds with one stone?"

Roxas looked curiously at Yuffie. "What do you mean?"

"Wellll," Yuffie grinned and sat down next to Roxas, whipping out some Kleenex from nowhere and starting to wipe Roxas' face clean of his tears and snot. "We all know that Cloud and Leon have been crushing on each other for, like, ever! We also know that they're not going to make any moves on each other anytime soon."

"Where are you going with this?" Roxas asked irritably.

"Well, Leon's an extremely jealous person. Why don't you pretend to date Cloud, and get Leon all jealous and you know. So that way Leon will finally get it on with Cloud."

Roxas was beyond intrigued, but there was an error to this plan.

"Axel's unpredictable, although he'll act in one of two ways." Yuffie continued, "Because he's an extremely jealous person, he can either: A. Get jealous and, you know, get back with you, which is what we want. Or B. He can get hurt, and think you don't want him anymore. But then again, he'll still try and get you back, won't he? He's like, madly in love with you!" Yuffie giggled as she said this; Roxas blushed slightly.

"Huh...But, we need to talk to Cloud about this, you know, since he really isn't all for these kinda things. But what about risk B? It's too great a chance. I really don't want to lose Axel, you know."

"Yeah I know! Axel's love for you alone will make this plan foolproof. He won't let you go, and I think the sin of envy is gonna get you guys back together, haha! And my mother always said those sins could never help anybody! Well, this'll show her, right?" Yuffie started to cackle wildly, and Roxas leaned ever so slightly away.

"And Cloud?"

Roxas looked in amusement at the falter in Yuffie's laugh, until she waved it off like it was no big deal.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off, I'll deal with him. Hey! C'mon! We gotta strike while the iron's hot! Let's get this plan in motion. To Merlin's!"

----------------------------

"What?" Cloud asked dumbly, whilst sitting on the couch. Roxas looked nervous beyond belief. It had taken him _years_ to get Cloud's approval and be on his good side. Now, with the help of Yuffie, all of that gained respect? Yeah, all of it, gone in seconds.

Cloud narrowed his eyes and stared at Roxas, Yuffie, then back at Roxas again. Roxas turned into a stuttering mess until he just decided to give up the explanation of his reasoning. Yuffie, however, rolled her eyes and grinned.

"C'mon, hot stuff! The plan's foolproof. I know you've been crushin' on Leon since you came –no pun intended, Spikes, "-Cloud had to roll his eyes at that- "and Roxas is kind of in a situation right now. Sooo… help us, yeah?"

Cloud merely stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"Hey Spikes, you in there? God, are you stupid or what?! Do I need to speak slower? You know, like in the matrix?"

"Shut up Yuffie, let me think."

The silence that followed seemed to go on forever. Cloud mulled things over, looking between Roxas and Yuffie. Yuffie was sighing exaggeratedly while looking at a watch that wasn't really on her wrist, as Roxas kept fidgeting, wishing the earth would just swallow him whole.

Finally, Cloud let out a puff of air.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Roxas could only stare at Cloud, a small smile threatening to break out. Yuffie was already bouncing up and down, telling her plan to Cloud. The small blonde caught Cloud's eye and mouthed a silent 'Thank you'. Cloud, in return, gave a small nod.

"OK! So, let's see what we need to succeed! Hmm… Axel is by no means an idiot, and neither is Leon. So when you see them, you're gonna have to really act." Roxas did not like where this was going. At all. "You'll have to be together at all times, so they don't get you guys separated and interrogate you one on one. You guys have to hold hands, kiss, make out, and all that jazz. You know, as if he were your real boyfriend!" See? Most definitely not what he expected.

"But Yuff- "

"Roxas, you didn't think it through? C'mon, even I knew what we were getting into. The whole pretending thing we would have to do, the kissing and all." Cloud rudely interrupted.

Roxas turned his head to hide the oncoming blush. When he turned his head again, Cloud only raised an eyebrow.

"I…guess. That does make sense, doesn't it?"

"Of course it does! Ok, you guys will have to move this thing into motion bright and early tomorrow morning! I know! You can go to that café place Axel works at, to let him know you're together. Right now, he's probably telling Zexion and Demyx what happened."

Roxas and Cloud gave noises of agreement.

"Roxas, you're sleeping with Cloud tonight."

Roxas decided that this would, in fact, be the best time to have a mad choking fit over his own saliva. Cloud slapped Roxas' back a few times (not with too much force to make it hurt), and Roxas gasped for air.

"Yuffie! Are you insane? Why the hell can't I sleep in my own goddamn house, huh?"

"Use your brain, Rocks-ass. Axel was the seme in your relationship. He obviously has a lot of male pride. He's not gonna stay over at Demyx and Zexion's house if he has a house somewhere else, besides, who would want to share a house with them? You probably won't even get any sleep, if you know what I mean. And since you two just conveniently share an apartment, I don't want you to go back there and make up just yet. We have to get Cloud and Leon together!"

Strangely, what Yuffie was saying made sense.

"All right." Roxas turned and pointedly looked at Cloud. "You're sleeping on the floor." He then proceeded to make his way up to Cloud's room. Cloud, however, could only stare at Roxas in utter disbelief. Yuffie snickered.

"Well, it looks like we know who the girl in this relationship is." When Cloud looked at her, she finally realized what her sentence must have implied. "I meant Roxas! You know Roxas is the girl in this relation- you know what. Forget it. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, Spikes."

-----------------------------------

Axel was having a mental breakdown at Demyx and Zexion's house, sobbing uselessly on the blonde's shoulder.

"Shh...Shh... It's going to be alright. I'm sure you guys were just getting caught in the heat of the battle, you know? It's nothing to worry about, you guys will make up in no time!"

When the sobbing didn't relent, Demyx looked helplessly at Zexion, who was rubbing Axel's shoulder, trying to give him some sort of support.

"Axel, look. I'm sure you guys were just having an off-day. Everything will be fine before you know it."

Axel's sobs finally started to get quieter. Demyx smiled and Zexion gave a sigh of relief.

"You wanna stay for dinner or something? We were just about to eat."

Axel unconsciously wiped at his face with his sleeve and nodded, muttering a quiet thank you.

As Demyx started filling the plates with food, it was as if everything went back to normal. Demyx wanted to do some snazzy trick and show off his skills, but ended up making all the plates crash onto the floor, making a mess of spaghetti. Cue Axel laughing his ass off and Demyx squealing like a little girl. Zexion looked away, trying to hide his smiling face and trying to stop his snickering by stuffing his fist into his mouth.

"Demyx! You dumbass!"

"Now what? Those were our last plates." Zexion helpfully supplied the gang up towards his boyfriend.

Demyx seemed to be in deep concentration for a minute, before he smiled brightly and walked toward the stove, grabbed the pot of spaghetti and walked back to the table to put down his treasure.

"Dig in, boys!" Demyx happily shouted, stuffing his face with the food. He seemed immensely proud of himself. Axel merely shrugged and started to help himself. It took another moment before Zexion decided he'd rather sleep on a full stomach then starve. Besides, he had plans for Demyx and himself that night that would require the energy. Hmm, hopefully Axel wasn't staying the night…

After dinner, Axel said his goodbyes and walked out to his motorcycle. He loved the thing to death, and would often talk with Cloud about it and fixing parts. Usually, at the end of their 'discussions' they would end up racing each other, only for them to tie.

The ride home was obviously quiet, but it was peaceful too. Twilight Town was always warm, but had a constant breeze. In the winter, it was cold, but not snow cold, just a lot of rain. As it was, autumn just started, meaning summer had ended. It was perfect weather, and preferably Axel's favorite season. Axel drove rather slow to enjoy the scenery, leaves starting to turn orange from their originally green color. Everything just seemed calmer, and that's what Axel absolutely loved.

Axel calmly opened his front door, prepared to deal with a pissed-beyond-belief Roxas when…silence. Complete silence. Where was he? Axel looked around the apartment, but there was no sign of Roxas. Axel brushed it off, thinking he was probably hanging out with Yuffie , took a shower, and went to bed.

---------------------------------

Roxas woke up to the energetic Yuffie bouncing on his bed. Wait. What? What the hell was Yuffie doing here? Then a flood of memories invaded Roxas and he looked at his surroundings to be sure. Yeah, sure was true. Hah! And there Cloud was, sleeping on the floor. Apparently Yuffie hadn't gotten to him yet.

"Rocks-ass! Time to get up and put this show on the road!"

"Ugh. Yuffie, wake up Cloud or something."

"No can do, sweetie. Get your perfectly round ass up, and wake up your new pretend boyfriend!"

"Go away!" Roxas all but moaned at the girl. When he could hear nothing, he relaxed and tried to go back to sleep. That is, until Yuffie picked him up and threw him on Cloud.

God_ damn._ For a girl with a small frame she had _muscle_.

Cloud, however, pinned Roxas to the ground and reached for his sword until he realized it was just said blonde.

"Why the hell did you jump on me?" Cloud asked, irritation clearly shining in his bright blue eyes. His grip, however, did not relent in their –almost- painful hold around Roxas' wrists.

"_Daayum!!_ Cloud, for a pretend scene, it looks pretty damn real!" Yuffie all but shouted, laughing to the high heavens above.

Cloud ignored her and pointedly looked back at Roxas. Roxas stuttered under the blonde's stare, nervous beyond belief.

"Yuffie threw me." Roxas muttered, embarrassed. Yeah, that's right. Roxas was so light weight, that Yuffie (believe it or not could lift two times her body weight; but not everybody had to know that, right?) lifted him up with ease and threw him on Cloud.

Cloud almost smiled, amusement swimming in his blue eyes. Cloud got up and wordlessly helped Roxas up.

Yuffie, barely calming down decided to speak between wheezing for breath.

"You guys...I got the perfect place to put this...into motion. You know that…café Axel works at? Yeah. Well Leon just so happens to get his coffee there… if we can get there in time, we might be able to catch Leon leaving, to let them both know...you guys are…uh...pretending to shack up with each other." Yuffie grinned, her plan making perfect sense in her head. "Hurry up and get dressed guys! We have to hurry."

"Yuff, do you still have a spare set of clothes for me?"

"Mhmm! Totally. They're in my room. Spikes, get ready!"

"Well, get out of my room, short-stuff." Cloud teased lightly. Yuffie laughed out of good humor.

"M'not short, Blondie!"

-------------------------------

Roxas, Yuffie and Cloud stood just outside the café's view so Axel or Leon couldn't see them. Yuffie was giggling with absolute excitement, Cloud looked calm and of course, Roxas was nervous beyond belief. Again. Wow, he hadn't been this nervous since the first time Axel asked him out on a date, and that was a couple of years ago.

"C'mon! It'll be a piece of cake. Just act like he's your real boyfriend or something!" Yuffie tried to encourage Roxas.

_'Easier said than done.'_ Roxas thought.

"But what if it's too soon? I mean we did only break up yesterday. He'll think I'm some sort of slut, or worse! That I was cheating on him! Oh my god what if he thinks-" Cloud promptly shut him up by grabbing his hand and tucking him under his arm so Roxas was right by his side.

"See you Yuffie, unless you'll watch. Which I'm pretty sure you'll do so, since this is too good an offer the pass up." Yuffie squealed in delight, and Cloud somewhat dragged Roxas (not that you could tell. It actually looked like they were walking normally) into the café.

"Shh. Relax, Roxas. Everything will be fine. Just...follow my lead, ok?" Roxas nodded, and slipped into the act of being Cloud's boyfriend.

As expected, Axel was the cashier, and Leon was busy looking over some plans, sipping his coffee contently. Roxas squeezed Cloud's hand and Cloud squeezed back, giving some odd sort of support. When they reached the counter, Cloud spoke in a voice suggesting he had won the lottery. Wow. How come he couldn't act like that? It was awesome.

"Can I have one large hot chocolate, please?" Axel looked up, noticing Cloud as the customer… and Roxas. With Cloud's arm around him. What. The. Fuck.

The redhead's eyes immediately narrowed and he looked at Cloud.

"What the hell are you doing? Get your arm off of Roxas before I forcefully remove it and shove it so far up your ass you'll be able to grab your piece of shit brain." Cloud merely raised a brow and chuckled. Roxas, however, had a look of complete shock on his face although inside he was smiling smugly. Good. He still cared for him.

"I believe I can touch my own boyfriend all I want without getting threats from his ex." Roxas inwardly flinched at that. Why, oh, why he had broken up with Axel? Well, god only knew.

"Excuse me! Roxas is not your boyfriend! He's mine, dipshit." Axel replied, looking like he wanted nothing more than to murder the man. They raced together! Oh, the betrayal!

"Axel. If I remember correctly, I dumped you yesterday when I kicked you out of the house." Roxas quietly muttered.

Cloud tapped his foot impatiently. "Can I get my hot chocolate? Or do I have to go somewhere else?"

Axel had about a million things he wanted to say to Cloud about what he _could_ get, but instead angrily began to make Cloud's drink.

With Axel's back turned, Cloud gave Roxas a thumbs up and a small smile. Making it seem natural, Cloud leaned down and kissed Roxas on the cheek just as Axel turned to give him his drink. Axel's heart nearly stopped in that instant, and he saw red. He had to use all of his self control to not jump over the counter and attack Cloud, or set Cloud's blonde locks on fire, and I mean the kind of self-control Axel had to exert in order not to ram into Roxas the very moment he entered him.

"4.50." Was all the redhead said, afraid he would make threats that would scare even masochists.

Cloud handed him the money in exchange for the drink.

"Hey Rox, we can share the drink if you want." Cloud gave a sheepish grin.

"Sure, I'd love that." Roxas smiled warmly, and he could literally hear Axel gritting his teeth. Inwardly, Roxas could only admire Cloud's acting skills. They were _amazing_.

The two blondes took seats directly in Leon's line of vision. Wow, way to be discreet. They chatted idly, actually getting to know each other and taking turns sipping the large drink when suddenly a hand clapped onto Cloud's shoulder. Both their heads snapped up to see a very pissed Leon.

"So Cloud, I couldn't help but overhear that you two were now...uh…dating?" Leon looked at Cloud, and Cloud nodded in turn. Out of Roxas' peripheral vision, he could see Axel was still looking at them while pushing buttons with a little too much force.

"C'mon Cloud. It's getting late, and we promised we'd meet up with Yuffie." Roxas lied, just to get out of their current situation.

"That's right. Huh. Well, I'll see you later, Leon, I've got to go." Cloud pulled Roxas up with him and held onto his hand as he dumped the half empty cup into the garbage and waved goodbye at the fuming brunette. Roxas shot one last look at the red head that seemed to be giving a co-worker a hard time.

Once Roxas and Cloud were outside and turned the corner, they were bombarded by an overly excited Yuffie.

"Oh man! Were they jealous or wha?t! See, Roxie, I told you Axel would be jealous! Haha! And did you see Leon?! That has got to be the most expression I've seen on his face since Halloween when he saw Aerith in a dominatrix outfit!"

Cloud gave a snort of amusement as Roxas outright laughed. Yuffie seemed to realize something that made her grin like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh man! I bet you _anything_ Axel is gonna come to Merlin's house tonight! Oohh. C'mon guys, we've got to get ready!" Yuffie dragged Roxas, who in turn mouthed silent 'help me's' at Cloud, and _he_ just kept walking behind them, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Oh, were they in for it tonight.

* * *

God! There you go, first chapter. It took me awhile to actually post this up, I was battling with my inner self xD haha so tell me what you think! You know, through reviewing of course ;D

Please tell me if I should actually continue this or quit while I'm ahead. As always, flames are acceptable, I don't really mind. Just add _why_ it was horrible, yeah? Cool. Geez I feel like I'm forgetting something Haha. Oh! Just so you know, they're like...In their late teens, early twenties. Or something like that. Haha.

Well, till next time!

Ja Ne


	2. Jealousy Visit

Author's Note: Hey hey people. Wassup?!... Porn… jkjk lol. Wow. 2nd chapter, I feel so proud. Lol. By the way, (I hated when people did this. Wow. Talk about hypocrite) someone mind telling me why I've gotten so many hits to this story and yet only what, 4 reviews? Nice. It's hurting my felines . ok ok, I'm done sulking. But thank you, Namine22, foxyaoi123, NarusaS, and a heartbroken teen for reviewing! It meant a lot, even if it was just 'pretty good.' I don't wanna have to resort to begging. -sniffs- it makes me said. jkjk. Alright now that I've said my thanks, the story must go on! xD

Disclaimer: -sobs- I don't own kingdom hearts or any of its hot, sexy-ass characters. xD (wow, that really sucks. haha everyone knows it would be a hot, gay yaois fest. Mmmm. Yaoi.)

* * *

**Jealousy Visit**

-

-

Roxas was currently sitting on Cloud's stomach while the older male was lying down on the couch. Both were amusedly watching Yuffie go over what they were supposed to do when Axel came over, which should approximately be in thirty minutes. After the little visit to the café which was about 2 and a half hours ago, and getting a kick out of Axel's threat and Leon's pissed off expression Yuffie had dragged them to Merlin's. It was now about 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Wait, what? Don't you think it's a little too soon...I-I mean to be making out, and all…" Roxas trailed off nervously. He knew he'd have to do it sometime, just not so soon. "Plus, I mean. We..uh… Just started dating!" Roxas attempted, trying to find any excuse that could possibly deter Yuffie from her train of thought.

Cloud gave a grunt of agreement, followed through with a threat so great, Yuffie herself started sputtering around. Four simple words.

"We're not doing it."

"Aww. C'mon, Spikes! We all know that you just have to lead the kiss; Roxie'll follow sooner or later! I mean, he IS totally a hardcore uke. Ehehe. Uhh… Hey! How about I bake cookies! Maybe that'll...uhh.. I dunno. Help clear your brain? Yeah! I'll go make cookies, just wait-"

"Yuffie if you so much as STEP into that kitchen this whole plan of yours is going out the window! Besides, don't you remember what happened last time?!" Cloud shouted, irritation mixed with slight nervousness in his eyes.

"What happened last time?" Roxas asked, curiosity tinting his voice.

"Heh. You _really_ don't wanna know."

"No, really, what happened?"

Cloud gave a dramatic sigh and a small smile, absent mindedly petting Roxas' soft, gold hair.

"Well, you know how Aerith's kitchen is pretty neat? White tiles, silver plated island, granite counters and all that? Well, Yuffie decided it would be good to cook for one dinner, to surprise us all. When Leon went in to see what was taking the food so long, you would think that you walked right into a pitch black room. Yuffie was reduced to a black blob. I had to stop Leon before he attacker her, he thought she was a heartless. We had to replace the tile and countertop, get a new little island and, well, basically replace everything because the shit Yuffie did to it wouldn't come off. Every time Yuffie goes into the kitchen there has to be someone in there with her."

"Well, what happens if there's not?" Roxas asked, thoroughly engrossed with Yuffie's little mishap. Well, what can you say? He dated Axel. Weird things caught his attention.

"Hey! Are you guys even listening to me? What was the last thing I said, huh?"

"Don't know, don't care." Cloud muttered, putting his hand over his eyes.

Before Yuffie could respond with a witty comment, the pounding on the door scared the living shit out of her.

"Eeeep! Cloud! Kill it!"

"A door? Yuff, use your head. Who the hell do you think it is?"

"Oh my gosh! It's Axel! Roxie, it's Axel! C'mon c'mon c'mon, do something couple-y." Yuffie whisper-shouted, heading to open the door.

Cloud laughed and Roxas shifted to let Yuffie know that he was, indeed, sitting on Cloud's stomach. Yuffie let out a nervous giggle, before opening the door in a dramatic whoosh to reveal a murderous redhead and a ticked off Leon who was trying to hide behind a stoic mask. Axel was of course more dramatic then Leon would ever be, but right now it was a good time to team up with anyone who was pro breaking up Cloud and Roxas.

"Yuffie! Where the hell is Roxie? And where's that dipshit Cloud? I'll kill him!"

"Weellllllll. Maybe if you'd open your eyes, you'd see them! Damn fagmuffin!"

"Shut up dike."

"Transvestite."

"Ass smacker."

"Dick tickler."

"Titty fucker."

"You know what? Why don't you just get that POLE out of your ASS and MAYBE I'll let you see Rox-"

"Guys! Would you just shut the hell up? God, and seriously, who _did _shove that pole up your ass in the first place? You're being rude."

"Roxas! Hey, we need to talk! Dammit Yuffie, let me in!" Axel shouted, trying to get into the house to reach Roxas (he couldn't see Cloud yet, he was laying down, duh) but Yuffie kept blocking his path. Damn, she really did have muscle.

"Ugh. Axel, you're useless. Move over." Leon said, pushing Axel to the side.

"Yuffie. Move."

"No!"

"Move."

"No!" This time, Yuffie stuck out her tongue. You know, for 'added effect'.

"Yuffie, so help me-"

"Leon! Just make her _move_ already _before_ I set this place on fire!"

Yuffie poked her head around Leon's shoulder and grinned.

"Fire proof walls! House, everything! Merlin had a feeling it would come in handy sooner or later, guess he was right, ne?"

Leon used this distraction to pick up Yuffie in such a way that she could not move and carried her into the house. He quickly went upstairs with Axel following closely behind, holding a chair.

All Cloud and Roxas could hear was a loud thump, colorful cursing -courtesy of Yuffie- and a few scraping noises.

Axel and Leon soon came downstairs and parted ways at the bottom of the stairs. Leon walked over to the couch and Axel quickly strode back to the front door which he closed and locked. The muscular brunette pulled up a stool, just staring at the two boys on the couch. As soon as Axel saw Cloud, however, the redhead gracefully tripped, lost balance, tried to catch himself by grabbing Leon, and both fell down on the floor. Leon was trying to pick himself up from the painful fall, emitting a groan. Axel was on his back, scratching at the air like a cockroach before he decided to pick himself up and limp to Leon's side.

Axel pointedly looked at Roxas, obvious jealousy and affection shining in his emerald green eyes. "How did you get with Cloud? We only broke up yesterday Roxas. You weren't…?" Axel let his sentence trail off, shoulders tense, yet he was surprisingly calm about the situation at hand.

'_See? I _told_ Yuffie that Axel would eventually come to that conclusion. Hell, everyone would! I mean, even I would.'_ Roxas bitterly thought.

Cloud spoke up for Roxas, seeing as how his vocal cords abandoned the little blond.

"No, he wasn't. This is just sort of a new thing."

Axel's eyes immediately snapped to Cloud, fury swirling in his green eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you! Let Roxas talk for himself-"

"Don't talk to Cloud that way." Leon piped up then, defending the older blonde.

"Well, Roxie?"

Roxas looked up and gulped. "Well, Cloud's right. This did just happen yesterday. After we broke up, I..I was just really devastated, and Yuffie brought me here-"

"So this is her fault, should have known." Axel sneered, interrupting Roxas.

"-and Cloud was here to comfort me. It was just a moment where we connected, so we just hooked up, and now I'm his boyfriend." Roxas said, coming up with this from the top of his head.

Axel gave a somewhat sigh of relief, glad to know that Roxas hadn't cheated on him.

"And what's your story Cloudy? I haven't seen you so much as bat an eyelash at someone, no less showing any sexual interest… What's up with the sudden, uh, change of…pattern?" Leon asked, looking uncomfortable yet anxious for Cloud's answer.

"I don't bat eyelashes; I'm not a fucking girl. I mean, _I'm_ not the one who grows out my hair to my shoulders."

"You know that can apply for both of 'em, right? I mean it's not exactly like Axel has short hair or anything." Roxas said with a grin.

Cloud gave a snort of agreement and continued with his reasoning.

"So I was uh, feeling lonely. When I comforted Roxas, I said why not? And we did just hook up. I haven't regretted the decision so far, so I'm guessing I made a good choice."

There was a short silence until it was interrupted by muffled screams of 'Let me outta here' and 'Pricks when I get over there you are as good as DEAD _and_ you'll be six feet under! Run while you can!!!' There was excessive pounding (oh you pervs! ;D) on the door before things got quiet again.

"So let me get this straight, you hooked up with Roxas because you were _lonely_-"

"_Not_ because of his lovely, adorable personality? What the hell- you shouldn't be allowed to date something as flawless and perfect as him if it was by mere chance. You did it on a whim!" Axel shouted, rudely interrupting Leon. He didn't seem to mind though, probably because it was in favor of trying to break up the two blue-eyed blondes.

"Not to be rude to Roxas, but so? I was already attracted to him. I just never thought anymore of it." It was obviously a lie, and Roxas could see right through it. The two, smart men in front of them could not. Roxas marveled at them, they were so engaged in their jealousy they can't pick up little things like this. Hah! This was truly priceless.

Then, it was like a light bulb went off in Axel's head. Roxas knew the look well, and didn't like it one bit. Axel was plotting. He grinned evilly, before the window shattered and in jumped the one and only Yuffie.

Cloud reached for his sword which was a bit hard, seeing as how Roxas was still perched on his stomach. Axel and Leon were already up and ready for a fight.

When Leon causght sight of Yuffie, he sighed and motioned to the backdoor.

"It was unlocked, you know. You didn't have to break the window."

Yuffie laughed merrily and said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "But it wasn't as cool!" Following that sentence right after, she narrowed her eyes and pointed to the door.

"Out."

Axel seemed a little eager to leave, probably trying to see if his plan would work. He had to drag Leon who was muttering curses that would make a sailor blush.

"Bye Roxie! I'll see you soon enough. I love you babe!" Axel shouted quickly before closing the door. Yuffie blinked dumbly.

"Well, that went easier than expected."

"Don't jinx us now, Yuffie. We don't want one of 'em coming back in here and making a scene or something." Cloud said, completely oblivious as to what could possibly happen. Roxas, however, was terrified.

"Hey Cloud? We need to be careful. Axel's up to something. I can tell."

"Well whatever he's planning can't possibly be that bad, I mean he's so enraged, he can't really even think straight. Don't worry about it." Cloud said.

"Hey guys! Lets watch a movie! Oh, oh! Let's watch Taken! I heard it was realllyyy good."

"Sure, why not. Yuffie, put the movie in."

"Why can't you do it?!" Yuffie whined, not getting up from her comfortable seat…on the floor.

"You know, I'd really love to, but I can't really do that with Roxas sitting on me."

"Oh. Do you want me to get off? I can, if you want."

"Nah, you're perfectly fine where you are. Yuffie just needs to get off her lazy ass and put the movie on herself."

----------------------

"Hey Demyx, can you do me a favor? Yeah, I need to come over to your house… Well you'll know I'll be near if you hear my motorcycle… Oh! And when I do come into the apartment, please have the decency to be clothed and not fucking your boyfriend. Thanks."

Axel smiled; Oh this was going to be _insane._ He could already imagine the look on Roxas' face.

----------------------

Cloud, Yuffie and Roxas were done watching the movie. Now, Roxas was laughing on the ground, holding his sides as Yuffie and Cloud continued to bicker and throw all possible insults at each other. It was all out of good fun, of course. I mean, they always fought like this.

All three heard the doorbell ring, and Yuffie claimed that she would get it. Cloud tackled her from behind and told Roxas to answer it. Roxas understood perfectly what Cloud was mentally saying. The last thing either of the blondes needed was for Yuffie to scream at a complete stranger with a greeting of 'Yoo bitch! Got my pizza?!'

Roxas was still wheezing for breath when he opened the door, freezing in the middle of his greeting.

'_Son of a bitch! That bastard called-'_

"Hiya Roxas! Long time no see, eh? Well, I'm not here for shits and giggles, we have to talk. Now." Sora happily greeted, smiled never falling from his face.

Roxas frowned.

"About…?" Roxas asked, hoping to elicit a positive response. Sora, hoever, just stared.

'_Shit son!'_ was all Roxas could think.

Yuffie squealed excitedly, somehow escaping from Cloud and threw her arms around Sora in a suffocating bear hug. Sora, unlike Roxas who winced at the sheer power of the hug, returned it full force, squeezing the life out of Yuffie.

"Sora, guess what? Cloud and Axel broke up and now we're…." Roxas stopped listening in sheer terror. He knew what was going to come out of this, and was not looking forward to it one bit. Cloud seemed to realize the same thing, and gave Roxas a sympathetic look. Roxas nodded and just waited for his demise that was Sora. God, this would be cruel.

Roxas carefully studied Sora's face. His smile dropped by now, and was pursed into a thin line, his blue serious. Yuffie seemed to not notice this, and kept going on. When she was finally done, Sora simply turned to Roxas and said, "Well, my cousin certainly has been busy. Yuffie, if you don't mind, I'll be borrowing Roxas tomorrow. This talk has just been stretched out, and may take some time."

Sora's gaze never wavered as he stared directly into Roxas' blue eyes. Roxas had to duck his head, and cower behind Cloud.

"Hey Roxas, I'll be sleeping with you, wherever you're sleeping."

"Uh, actually I'm sleeping in Cloud's room, and he's already sleeping on the floor, it would be rude to just kick him out, don't you think?" Roxas replied weakly. There was no fighting it; He would surely lose this argument.

"Cloud can sleep on the couch. It's the least he can do for a guest, right Cloud?"

"Uh... sure I guess, I mean it would be kind of rude to just…uhh…Leave you on the couch?" Cloud answered, praying to God he satisfied Sora. His prayers were answered when Sora cheerily gave him a hug and said 'Thanks' as if he weren't just forced to give up his spot from his room.

The rest of the day was spent playing a whole bunch of board games and walking around town showing Sora the new shops and such they put in Hollow Bastion. They also visited Tifa, Namine, Kairi and Cid. Roxas could only think about what would happen tonight when Sora and Roxas were in Cloud's room 'asleep'. Oh, joy.

-----------------------

"You what!?" Demyx shouted, amazement and excitement in his voice. Even Zexion was giving a smile and more active in their conversation.

"Yeah, I figured that Sora could help me out somehow. So I called him and told him that Roxas and I broke up and I want us to get back together. He knew something was up because we hadn't gotten together already, so he came over and is now probably messing with Roxas right now." Axel told his friends proudly. Zexion laughed when he thought of something, and immediately voiced his thought.

"Hah! You do realize that if and when you and Roxas get back together, he might still be a little mad and won't have mad make up sex with you right away _because_ you called in Sora." Axel's face fell slightly, thinking this over. Demyx outright laughed, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you know Zex is right. He's gonna make you wait, or do something to make it up to him. Well, it was a good idea while it lasted."

"Roxie isn't that cruel. He wouldn't do that to me." Axel said confidently, completely sure that Roxas would never be as cruel as to deny him sex, I mean, it wasn't like Roxas didn't enjoy it. Not with the way he moans and makes those faces, clawing at Axel's back… Axel mentally slapped himself, trying to keep his mind off those naughty thoughts that seemed to be invading the redhead's mind more than usual.

"Well, we never expected for him to do this, either. Maybe he's finding an, umm.. rebellion streak within him?" Demyx tried to supply.

"Well, you know what they say," Axel began, a perverted grin making its way onto his face. "All streaks must be tamed. Roxie's no different, right?"

Zexion shook his head, and Demyx nodded enthusiastically.

"Damn straight!"

"So, what are you going to do? You know, after all this is over. Wait, you're not going to beat the livin' shit out of Cloud, right? I mean, c'mon. Cloud's a nice guy and all, and he helps you with your bike. If it weren't for him, your bike probably wouldn't even go as fast as it does now, you know." Demyx said, trying to keep some order here, and trying to possibly keep Axel out of jail. Again.

"Well, it really all does depend on what happens tomorrow, you know? Cloud's fate is no longer in my hands."

"Well, uh, it kind of is, considering you're the one who's going to beat him up, if you beat him up."

"Demyx?"

"Yeah, Axel?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Ok."

-------------------

"Night, Rocks-ass! See you in the morning! G'night Spikes, try not to rape the couch!"

"It was one time, and it was a dare!!"

Roxas sulkily headed to Cloud's bedroom, absolutely dreading the minute the door would close.

"Damn, Roxas, grandma walks faster than you! She doesn't even have legs anymore, AND she can't afford a wheelchair! Will you hurry your slow ass up?" Sora said, teasing the short blonde.

Roxas sighed as he entered the room of death, and practically curled into a little ball when he heard the door being closed behind him.

"Roxas, we've got to talk now." Sora said, completely serious.

"Nnnnngghh. Nuh. I wanna sleep."

"And I want to talk."

"But, Sora! That's not fair."

"Roxas, c'mon. At least tell me how life has been, well uh..Until yesterday, that is. You know, so that way we can get things back to normal."

"Yeah, if only it were that simple."

"It is that simple!" Sora said, excited. "You and Axel can get back together."

"What about Leon and Cloud?"

Sora's face fell a little at hearing that. "Oh, yeah. Ehehe. Well, I guess we really do need to talk." Sora replied, a grin etching its way onto his face.

"Sora, can we really talk tomorrow? I really am tired. I've had too much time to think, and I would like nothing more than to go to sleep."

Sora seemed unhappy, but nonetheless gave up on his attack for information from Roxas' mind.

"Mkay, g'night. We ARE talking about this tomorrow, though." Sora said threateningly, pushing Roxas a little so he could get under the covers.

"You know, for cousins, we really are nothing alike."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh, and told Sora to go to sleep. As he was about to go to sleep though, he couldn't help but agree with Sora. They really were nothing alike, except in looks. But, Roxas appreciated this small factor. They had gotten out of so many things because they looked alike. Roxas really wouldn't have it any other way.

That night, for the first time in two days Roxas fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Heyyy. So, this is longer than I expected, which is pretty neat if you ask me xD lol. I liked the way this chapter turned out, it made me happy. Of course I spent the last 6 hours watching tv, listening to my music and struggling with every word for this story. It's refusing to be written .

I've gotten so many hits for this story, and only four reviews! Thank you, you four reviewers. You encouraged me to continue this. So be happy, and thank Namine22, foxyaoi123, NarusaS, and a heartbroken teen for reviewing xD I don't mind flames, as I said before, just say why. Anndd. Tell me what you think, yeah? Cool. Hah. Ok, I'm done ranting now.

As always, till next time!

Ja Ne


	3. Sora's talk, and a little action

Author's Note: Hey guys, back with the 3RD CHAPTER. Yeah, that's right. Be proud of me. Hah jk. Wow. This is so funny. I'm in the living room, its _father's_ day, and I'm writing fan fiction. As in MalexMale fan fiction. And you know what? I took me father 8 years to say hi to my godfather Gabriel, who is Bi. Yeah, I know. LOL. It's funny, because I can just reach out with my hand, and literally touch him. Oh, fun fun fun. Hah. Ok, well, enjoy! ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of its characters, and all that good stuff. –sigh-

* * *

**Sora's talk, and a little action.**

-

-

Roxas trudged down the stairs, still groggy from sleep. Sora decided it would be good for them to wake up at 8:30 in the morning, and Roxas usually never rose from bed until at _least _10. Roxas blindly moved to sit on the couch, and practically threw himself when he felt the edge.

'_Huh. I don't remember the couch being this hard. It used to be soft, and squishy. Oohh. It's moving. Was that a grunt? Couches don't talk. Must be my imagination. Mmm. It's moving? OH MY GOD it's moving!!'_

Roxas' eyes snapped open and in a split second he was off of the strange couch, only to find Cloud on it, eyes open.

'_Oh yeah, Cloud slept here on the couch. Since Sora kicked him out. I wonder-'_ Roxas' train of thought was then interrupted when a certain blonde decided to speak.

"Why is it that lately, when I wake up, you're always on me? Don't say Yuffie threw you this time, she isn't even up yet."

Roxas blushed and turned his head to look away. Still looking away from Cloud, he replied, "I, uh, forgot you were there. And I was really tired! I never wake up this early, well, not since elementary and middle school when I had Sora living with me. Ehehe. Sorry, you know."

"Where _is_ Sora then? Since he just so happened to wake you up this early." Cloud questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He just got in the shower, so it could be awhile. And when I mean 'awhile' I mean about another hour or so. He takes so damn _long._" Roxas said, shaking his head.

"Hah! You should see Aerith! She'll take an hour long shower, then be in there like, another hour even after the water stops running."

"Hey, speaking of Aerith, how come I haven't seen much of her lately?"

"She's trying to keep her flower shop-thing going, since it's autumn and all. She doesn't want them to die."

"Oh, well that makes sense." Roxas smiled. Aerith was so motherly.

"Hey, how come Leon doesn't live with you guys?"

"You know my room? That used to be Leon's. Yuffie decided that she liked me better so she personally kicked Leon out."

Before Roxas could utter another word, the sound of a bell resounded throughout the house. Roxas looked curiously at Cloud, who in turn gave a shrug and heaved himself off the couch. Cloud scratched his head and strode to the door to open it.

"Well speak of the devil.." Cloud muttered, crossing his arms. It was then he realized he was still in his pj's, which consisted of blue and black pants, and no shirt.

'_Act cool, act cool. This doesn't bother me one bit.'_ Cloud chanted in his head.

Leon looked Cloud over and smirked. "Gee, I can see someone was a little excited to see me. Your already half naked."

Cloud rolled his eyes and moved a little so Leon could look at Roxas, who frowned upon seeing the small blonde.

"You know, even if this is only the second day you two are dating, I haven't seen so much as a peck on the cheek. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were just dating to make someone jealous, and on that note do I know the person?" Leon asked, looking smug. Roxas froze and looked at Cloud. Anyone who looked at Roxas could see the similarities of him and a deer-in-the-headlights posture.

Roxas was not stupid. Anyone could translate Leon's real statement. The true meaning of Leon's words were 'I haven't seen a kiss, so if you don't make out and prove you two really are dating, I'm gonna go around and crack this rumor, and tell the truth, that it's all just a ruse.', and with one look at Cloud, it was all he needed to make certain that Cloud had understood too.

Cloud stayed where he was and held his ground.

"We don't have to do anything in front of you. What Roxas and I do is our business, and it obviously does _**not **_concern you."

Roxas had a new appreciation for Cloud. Roxas was obviously uncomfortable with kissing another man, Cloud understood that and he was doing all he could to help and protect Roxas. At that, Roxas made a decision.

"C'mon Cloud, we can share a few kisses. Leon? Don't blame me, or Cloud for that matter, if things go…farther than expected." Ok. So that was a complete bluff, the whole 'farther than expected.' Obviously they weren't going to go farther than kissing and a few gropes, but Leon didn't have to know that, and Roxas had time. Sora was in the shower, and he felt he owed Cloud.

Cloud could only stare at Roxas, a small smile threatening to break out while Leon's smug expression all but disappeared and turned into an angry scowl, anger glinting in his blue eyes. Roxas shifted slightly, and Cloud was snapped out of his dazed stupor and walked over to Roxas. Once he was close enough, he started whispering frantically.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Roxas? I mean I can always make some stupid excuse to make Leon leave or something? Do you know what you're doing? Roxas, are you absolutely _sure?_" Cloud questioned.

Roxas smiled softly and nodded his head, whispering a soft 'Yeah, I'm sure.'

Once Cloud was sitting down next to him, he hesitated for a split second before he moved one of his hands to the back of Roxas' neck and gently pulled him closer. Roxas closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, parting his mouth slightly as an invitation for Cloud to enter his mouth if he wanted. The next thing Roxas knew was that he was on his back, Cloud's hand groping his ass while his tongue was all over his mouth. Roxas guessed that from Leon's point of view, it would very much look like Cloud was sucking his face off.

Leon was there, rooted to the spot by the door, gaping like a fish at Cloud and Roxas. Leon wanted to rip the blondes apart, but there was nothing he could really do because him and his big mouth were the ones that provoked the current make out session and WOAH- was Cloud's hand _groping_ Roxas' ass?

Leon silently fumed, pivoted to face the door, and stomped his way out like a little child, slamming the door with so much force the furniture around it shook.

As soon as Cloud and Roxas heard the door slam they immediately pulled apart. Cloud and Roxas on opposite sides of the couch, heaving for breath and just taking a minute to calm themselves down a bit.

Cloud was the first to break the never ending silence, a stupid grin on his face.

"Wow, Roxas, I didn't know you could kiss that well."

Roxas blushed furiously at hearing that, only ever hearing comments like that from Axel, who was the _only_ person he'd ever kissed. Well, until now, that is.

"Axel taught you well."

"You're not too bad yourself." Roxas replied, still hiding his face, all the while fiddling with his thumbs.

"Hey Rox, sorry for the whole..Umm...Grope thing, I had to do it, to get Leon to believe, _and_ to get him out of here faster." Cloud smiled apologetically. Roxas just waved it off. He already knew, and he trusted Cloud not to take advantage of him.

'_Wow. Two days and I can already say I trust him. Hah. Am I getting soft or what?'_ Roxas thought suddenly.

Cloud and Roxas for the remainder of the time decided to watch TV. They was in the middle of watching House when Sora decided to make his grand entrance and kidnap the poor blonde for the day.

"Tell me what the girl has later, ok Cloud? And also tell me what happens to Cameron and Chase, alright?"

"Sure sure, no problem. See you when you come back from your date." Little did the elder male know that sentence was his heads demise. Obviously he wasn't paying attention, so he could have easily dodged the slap aimed to the back of his head, but as fate would have it, he was not.

"Ow! Fool, what the hell was that for?" Cloud asked, rubbing the back of his head while trying to soothe the pain.

"Yeah, bye Cloud. See you later, you know, from my _date._"

Cloud just rolled his eyes and snorted a laugh.

Once Sora successfully dragged out a sulky Roxas, he wouldn't shut up. Roxas mostly tuned him out; this was the part where he really didn't need to listen to Sora ramble about Destiny islands and all that. Now when they hit the park and sat on the swings, then Roxas knew that was the cue that they would talk.

"So anyway, Roxas, how have you been? Umm, excluding the past two days." Sora asked, a sheepish smile making its way across his face.

"Umm, it's actually been pretty good. Like, it was like a little piece of heaven, you know? When you're in a relationship and nothing really goes wrong, until two days ago. I overreacted; I already know that, so you don't really have to give me the whole lecture about it."

"Don't worry, no lectures from me today, unless it's absolutely necessary!" Sora grinned, as if this made everything all right.

"Yeah, well. You basically know everything, since Yuffie decided to open her big mouth and tell you about...the plan. That she came up with, by the way!" Roxas quickly said, seeing the look Sora was giving him.

"Rox, you know there are other ways to get Leon and Cloud together, without this whole confusing scheme? You may not know this, but it could really end up hurting Axel. He loves you, you know. A lot, and seeing you with someone else hurts."

"Yeah I know, and if it weren't for getting Cloud and Leon together, I would have been back with him right now. I just feel like I should help Cloud. He's been so lonely his life, and so has Leon, I think I should really try to help them." Roxas looked up, looking into Sora's eyes with sincerity.

Sora looked at Roxas a moment longer before nodding, then giving a grin.

"You know, I can help! Haha. Just tell Axel, get him to understand, Rox. And they don't call me a matchmaker for nothing! We can, plan little situation to get Cloud and Leon together. Thos two are sex starved fiends, they'll eventually get together, whether you're Cloud's pretend boyfriend or not."

Roxas looked at Sora while the brunette looked back. Roxas was the first to break eye contact and push himself so that was he was swinging.

"You know, for someone who's really happy and appears completely oblivious to everything, you are pretty wise." Roxas stated, looking up at the skies.

Sora shook his head. "I have knowledge, wisdom listens."

Roxas looked at Sora, than grinned.

"So you're saying that I'm wise? You can't be wise and not have knowledge, Sora. You just can't."

"That's why we can't live without each other. ROX, YOU NEED ME!!" Sora yelled happily, laughing at the end of his sentence.

"So Sora, you and your knowledge please tell me, how did we get from my life to knowledge and wisdom and all this crap."

Sora laughed. Suddenly, he stopped laughing, and told Roxas he had to use the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere!" Sora called, already running off. Roxas sighed and kept swinging, practically falling out of his seat when he heard a voice in the general area of his right side.

"You know, this is finally a time I get to talk to you alone, when you're not with your _boyfriend_." Axel sneered the word, as if disgusted by the very thought Roxas was with a man.

Roxas gave a girlish squeak and stopped his swinging.

'_That's why Sora ditched me! That fagot! Oh I am going to _ring_ his _neck_ when I get my hands around him he is as good as dead!'_ Roxas mentally screamed.

"Axel, I-I-He's not my boyfriend!" Roxas shouted, the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Axel stood there, dumbstruck, with growing excitement in his emerald green eyes.

"He's not? You're a free man? Rox, that's great! Look, I'm sorry for whatever it is I did, just tell me how I can make it up. Hun this is great. Now we can get back together and-" Roxas cut him off before Axel could get too excited. Axel needed to know the whole situation before he tried to make amends with Roxas. He had to confront this problem, and Axel's little temper.

"Axe, you need to understand something. Look, I really am sorry for the fight a couple o days ago, I don't even know how it got that bad! Any honestly, I can't remember for the life of me what we were fighting about. So you can totally forget about that. Axel, remember this above all things, that I truly do love you. With all my heart, I love you. Yesterday, when you saw me and Cloud in the café, it was only pretend. Yuffie had originated a plan for both of us to get together, and make you and Leon jealous. I'd be with you already, but I need to help Cloud and Leon get together." Roxas gave a bitter laugh at his next sentence. "Nothing is ever easy with Leon. He won't get with Cloud unless he realizes that Cloud just might be slipping and not be there with him, you know?"

Roxas prepared himself for the oncoming rage that was surely Axel, but it never came. When Roxas looked up, he saw pure happiness in Axel's eyes.

"So you don't love Cloud? You still love me, and only me?" Axel asked slowly, taking a cautious step toward Roxas.

"Of course not, stupid! I love you, and only you. _You_ should know that better than anyone." Roxas smiled.

"And that whole thing was purely pretend? If you could, you would come back with me?" Axel asked, taking another step toward Roxas.

"Of course you nitwit! How many times do I have to repeat myself?" Roxas asked, slightly irritated at Axel's slowness.

"Rox, hun, that's all I really needed to hear. Besides, there _are_ other ways to get Cloud and Leon together."

Roxas rolled his eyes at that. "That's exactly what Sora said-"

"Sora's a smart boy, Rox, you should listen to him." Axel interrupted, again taking another step toward Roxas.

"-and didn't you hear me? Leon wants what he can't have, so that's why I have to keep pretending to be Cloud's boyfriend. And what are you talking about?! In _any_ other situation you'd probably be telling me not to listen to Sora because he's a bloody idiot!"

'_Speaking of Sora, where the hell did he go? It doesn't take 10 friggin minutes to use the damn bathroom. Damn Sora, not able to be reliable'_ Roxas mentally cursed.

Axel grinned. By now he was in front of Roxas, and the redhead stretched his hands to grip the chains, effectively cornering the small male.

"I don't care, you're still _mine_. All mine, mine mine mine mine mine." Axel muttered, nuzzling his face into Roxas neck.

"Gee, possessive much?"

Roxas could literally _feel_ Axel grin.

"Oh hush, you know you love it."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Roxas sighed, content just to be here with Axel.

They stayed there a good ten minutes before Axel gave a groan.

"Roxie, I've got to go back to work. I was on break right now. Hey Rox, meet me back at the apartment, ok?"

Roxas shook his head. "I can't, Yuff has a tight leash. But, maybe you can help us."

Axel smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, Rox, I don't do that sort of shit. I'll be waiting, though. Don't worry, you know where to find me. Oh! Demyx and Zexion say hi, they want you to visit more often."

"I saw them three days ago."

"Demyx is deprived. I dunno, just visit them soon."

"Alright, I'll see you soon, hopefully. And tell that nutcase I said hi, alright?"

Axel nodded and gave Roxas a peck on the nose before heading out in the direction of the café. Roxas was so deep in thought he missed Sora walking over to him.

"BOO!!" Roxas yelped and fell off the swing, landing on his ass as he muttered some colorful curses.

"Son of a _bitch!_ Sora, what the hell was that for? And what were you doing all that time? It does _not_ take 20 minutes to use the bathroom, no matter how big a crap you have!"

Sora giggled at this and helped Roxas up.

"I wasn't using the bathroom, I was just in those cluster of trees over there for the past 20 minutes watching. Even Axel knew I was there, and he waved!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do now? I highly doubt you have anything to talk about, seeing as how we just magically resolved it this morning."

"Well, you are correct! I'm stealing Roxas for the rest of the day, soo what do you wanna do? I'm hungry! Lets eat, or have ice cream..Mmm. Ice cream sounds really good right now, doesn't it?" Sora kept babbling on, and Roxas decided he could only take Sora in small doses. And he was sure he would have a head-ache at the end of the day.

-----------------------------------

Axel revved his motorcycle before turning it off, letting Demyx and Zexion know that he was here and they better get decent.

Once Axel was up the stairs and about to knock on the door to Demyx's apartment, the door was opened and Axel was pulled inside.

"So? Did you see Roxie? How is he? Is Sora working his magic on him yet? Where did-"

Zexion clamped a hand over Demyx's mouth, and a split second took it away.

"Eww! Gross! Demyx, did you just _lick_ me?" Zexion shouted, wiping his hand on his pants.

"That's what you get."

"Both of you, will you guys just shut the fuck up and listen to me?!" Axel shouted, instantly silencing both of the other boys. Axel kept a straight face for a minute before breaking out into a huge grin.

"I talked to Roxie today! It's all just pretend, he still loves me and he's only with Cloud to try and make Leon jealous so that way Leon will get together with Cloud. As soon as they get together me and Roxas can get back together and have hot, sweaty, make up sex!" Axel said, squealing.

"Well that's great! Oh, is he coming by soon? I'm Roxas deprived! I need my daily dose of pessimism, you know." Demyx grinned.

"Yeah, he said he would come by soon. He also said to tell you guys hi and all that other good stuff."

"Coolio!" Demyx yelled absolutely excited, already bouncing in place.

Zexion turned back to Axel with a knowing smirk. "I assume you're going to stay here for dinner, then? Since you could have simply told us the news over the phone." Axel grinned and nodded, having no shame of free loading off his friends, since he really couldn't cook to save his life.

"So, Demyx, what's for dinner tonight?" Axel asked, trying to sniff the air for any scent that could possibly give away what he would eat.

"Nuh-uh, you're just gonna have to wait this time, damn freeloader."

"It means we're having tri-meat." Zexion stated, smirking at his flustered boyfriend.

"Traitor! Fine, you're getting served last! C'mon Axel, let's go eat." Demyx pouted, grabbing hold of Axel's arm and pulling him in the direction of the kitchen. Axel turned his head slightly and stuck out his tongue, just watching Zexion gape at Demyx. Oh, young love. Ok, well technically they were the same age as Axel, and Roxas was younger than all three of them at least by a good year and a half, but still.

-------------------------------------------

Roxas could only thank God that the day was almost over. They were already standing outside Merlin's house, Roxas digging through his pockets to get the key, all the while ignoring Sora's continuous talking.

Roxas quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open. As soon as he looked up, however, he almost fell flat on his face. Roxas quickly closed the door again; a furious blush stained his pale skin. That certainly got Sora's attention, because he immediately shut up and studied Roxas' face.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" Sora asked, honestly curious.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you say that? Everything is just dandy!" Roxas exclaimed, trying his hardest not to let Sora get past him and to the door.

"Roxas, what happened? You can tell me. C'mon!" Sora pleaded. The suspense was starting to get to him.

"Roxas, seriously. What did you see?"

Roxas took a deep breath and prepared himself to say the next words.

"Sora, I saw Cloud in there. Having sex with Leon."

"What?!" Sora shouted. "Well, Roxie? Who was on top?" Of all the things for Sora to ask.

Roxas' blush returned full force, and he quietly muttered a name.

"What? Rox, speak louder. I can't hear you."

"I SAID CLOUD TOPPED!" The blonde shouted, looking away in embarrassment. Sora just stared at the door in wonder.

"Wow, I always thought Leon would top. You know, him and his pissy attitude. But then again, he is kinda girl material, growing his hair long and all. Plus he wears leather. What man in his right mind would wear _leather_ and say it's comfortable? Only a girl, that's who!" Sora kept rambling on about the two men as Roxas effectively tuned him out.

'_Oh, god.'_ Was all Roxas could think of.

* * *

LOL. Totally wasn't expecting the ending. That part just sort of wrote itself. Gah. It was mostly dialogue, I know. Please forgive me, don't worry, things will get better in the next chapter! And no, I do not see and ending coming soon. So uh, yay? Lol. Yeah. So review and tell me what you think, oh faithful readers of mine! :D

Till next time,

Ja Ne


	4. Ignoring can take you nowhere but back

Author's note: Three words…. WRITERS. BLOCK. SUCKS. xD LOLOLOL. Haha sorry for not updating. Hah. My laptop busted, so sad I know! And then when I got it fixed, dun dun dunnnnnn. WRITERS BLOCK. Yeah, I know. That sucks. I had to survive without my precious laptop for a week! Never shall I wish that kind of torture on someone! Hah. If you haven't looked at my profile, just know I **need** music in order to write, so give me a good song or something when I haven't updated and maybe I'll get inspired. Hah. Do not suggest Hannah montana, jonas brothers or rap. No. just no. xD Haha. So now that you know the reason why for such a late update, enjoy this chapter, I hope ^ ^

Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing but this plot. Hah. I can dream, can't I?

* * *

**Ignoring can take you nowhere but back **

**-**

**-**

Roxas could not make Sora shut up. They had left the house about 15 minutes ago, a light blush still present on Roxas' cheeks. Maybe he should go visit Demyx and Zexion, then go to his and Axel's apartment. He was definitely not going to go back to Merlin's house after he saw that. He wouldn't know how to react! He had never walked in on something like that, so obviously he would have no idea how to react to something so. ..Soo... Extreme.

Roxas sighed again, taking out his cell phone to check the time.

'_7:30. Huh. Demyx and Zexion should be eating dinner right about now. Maybe if I hurry up I can make it in time and grab a bite to eat.'_ Roxas thought hungrily. After being with Sora the whole day, not once had they eaten, which was surprising considering Sora had a bottomless pit of a stomach.

"Hey Sora, shut up for a minute. Let's go to Demyx's so we can eat something. I'm starving right now, and knowing Cloud and Leon, they won't..uhh…stop for awhile. Gross. We can sleep at my apartment or something." Roxas suggested, hoping to God that Sora would just agree.

Sora seemed to think about it for a minute before letting a cheesy grin cover his face and nod.

"Sure sure. Oohh. What do you think Demyx made? Last time I remember, Demyx was one hell of a cook!" Sora exclaimed, clearly happy he was going to eat something delicious.

"He still is. Axel and I still go over there a lot to eat dinner. Axel can't cook to save his life, so he's either there or out eating." Roxas agreed, his mouth already watering.

"This is taking too long. Ey Roxas, I'll race you there!" Sora shouted, already taking off in the direction of Zexion's house.

"Sora! Not fair, you got a head start!" Roxas shouted back, taking off into a sprint, desperately trying to reach Sora. Simple fact. Roxas was competitive. Whether it was something as stupid as a staring contest to something as difficult as trying to make Saix blush, Roxas would not go down without a fight. The only one he really even listened to was Axel, seeing as how the redhead was just as competitive as him and was waaayyy more daring. Roxas was surprised that nobody had tried to get Axel back for all the tricks the maniac had pulled.

Roxas and Sora reached Demyx's apartment number at the same time, gasping greedily for much needed air.

"I win!" Sora yelled, gasping for breath and falling onto the floor. Roxas stubbornly shook his head.

"No, moron, I did."

"NUH-UH! I SO won!" Sora replied, pouting slightly.

"Dammit Sora…We both tied." Roxas breathed, knocking on the apartment door. They only had to wait a short second before the door was thrown open and Roxas disappeared in a blur of yellow and black. "ROXAS! I was starting to think you abandoned me! I haven't seen you in ages! Don't ever do that to me again or so help me I will find you and chain you to my chair!" Demyx shouted happily, excited to see the blonde.

"Demyx, dammit, it's only been three days! Let go of me, I can't breathe!" Demyx decided to listen to the younger boy and let him live, quickly letting go of the petite blonde and gave Sora a greeting not quite so eccentric.

"C'mon! We're right in the middle of eating. Have you guys eaten yet? Do you want anything?" Demyx quizzed, already bouncing on the balls of his feet. "ZEXY! ROXIE AND SORA ARE HERE!!"

Roxas had to cover his ears with his hands, one look at Sora told him he wasn't exaggerating in the least, Demyx actually was just that goddamn loud.

"Demyx, shut the fuck up! You're going to kill my ability to hear!" Axel shouted, poking his head around the corner with a somewhat annoyed expression on his face. "Hiya Roxie-baby!" Axel called, his face immediately lighting up into a smile.

"Whatta 'bout me!!" Sora pouted, crossing his arms, very much looking like a sulky child that was denied his favorite flavored ice cream.

"Awww. C'mere!" Axel yelled, effectively trapping Sora into a headlock and ruffling his hair.

"Ahh! Ok, ok! **STOP**!" Sora cried, running toward the kitchen and hiding behind Zexion.

Once everyone was settled in and eating, light conversation floated around the kitchen.

"So, umm, Demyx… You think that me and Sora could spend the night over?" Roxas asked, keeping his eyes on his now empty plate.

"Sure, Roxas! You can sleep on the-"

"Why?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow. Demyx smacked Zexion for interrupting him, who returned the physical attack with a glare that could freeze hell over.

"What?" Roxas asked dumbly, not really expecting that.

"Why? I mean, how come you can't stay over at Merlin's. Or stay in your own apartment with Axel."

"Well, we… I can't-simply-because—"Roxas stuttered, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Cuz Cloud and Leon were having hot sex and knowing those two idiot boys and all their pent up sexual frustration it looks to me and Roxas here that they're going to be at it for awhile, and we don't wanna intrude or anything, hehe, not like CLOUD WAS DOING TO LEON ANYWAY-" Sora snickered at that part before continuing, "-and well we need a place to stay." Sora said, rather blunt about the situation.

Zexion could only stare at the brunette, before he heard guffaws of laughter and turned to his right. Axel and Demyx were on the floor, clutching their sides while tears leaked out of their eyes from laughing. They weren't even trying to hide their amusement at all!

"W-well an-anyway, we need a place to stay, if it would be ok for me and Sora to stay here." Roxas asked, stuttering.

Zexion smirked and nodded. "Sure, I wouldn't want to get in the middle of those two boys anyways. I mean, they might want you or Sora to join them and make it a threesome."

Roxas gaped at Zexion unbelievingly, new shades of red colored his cheeks while Sora finally decided to join Axel and Demyx on the floor laughing. Roxas looked away in embarrassment as Zexion let another smirk cross his face.

"So we can stay here for the night, right?" Roxas muttered, still looking away.

"Sure, just stay on the couch or something."

"Alright." Roxas agreed, mentally forming an evil plot to trick Sora into sleeping on the floor.

-------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone was woken up by a loud banging on the door, and shouting. Lots of shouting.

"ROXAS! SORA! IF EITHER OF YOUR ASSES ARE HERE I WILL ABSOLUTELY KILL YOU!"

Roxas groaned as he quickly recognized the voice as Yuffie. Damn her. The blonde merely rolled onto his stomach, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Dammit. Fuck. Yuffie."'

"Roxas! Answer the damn door, she's your fucking friend! Answer the door, now!" Zexion yelled, clearly pissed at being woken up at an ungodly hour.

"Nuh..mmmm." Roxas groaned, picking himself up and trudging to the door, slightly scared of the sight that would surely come when he opened the door. The blonde slowly opened the door, and poked his head out to see a fuming Yuffie, clearly pissed with a look that said Roxas was going to be six feet under the round if he didn't explain.

"Well? I'm waiting, pipsqueak."

"Well, umm. Weren't you there last night? A-at your house I mean..?" Roxas stuttered, still taking refuge behind the door.

"Um, duher? Of course I was, idiot! Where else would I be?" Yuffie asked, still not getting the point.

"Err..What the.. What time did you go to sleep?"

"Roxas, I don't see how that has anything to do with the situation at hand!" Yuffie asked, her voice raising ever so slightly.

"It matters! So what time did you go to sleep?"

"I dunno, maybe 8? 8:30? I slept in early, cause I wanted to do something fun today…" Yuffie explained, a tinge of excitement lacing her last words.

"Well that explains it," Roxas muttered, looking at Yuffie more confidently now that he could successfully explain himself without getting hurt. "Sora and I came home yesterday, and when we were about to walk in the living room, we, uh, kinda saw Cloud and Leon…..putting the limo into the garage." Roxas said, a light blush staining his cheeks.

'_Dammit! What am I in pre-school? And what's with all this blushing?! I seriously need to get this under control. Control yourself, Roxas!'_ The blonde inwardly scolded.

"What? Cloud and Leon don't own a limo. They don't even have a garage! Well, except for Merlin's but that's where Cloud puts Fenrir. What the hell…" Yuffie's sentence died in her throat when Roxas' comment finally clicked into her brain.

"WHAT?!? AND I WAS SLEEPING THROUGH IT! WHO WAS ON TOP?" Yuffie screamed, opening the door and pulling Roxas out, slamming the abused door in the process.

'_Poor door…'_ Roxas thought silently, as he watched the abuse it just went through with the oh so mighty Yuffie.

"Well?!" Yuffie yelled, shaking Roxas' shoulders violently.

"Of all the things to ask, Yuffie!" Roxas shouted, trying to get Yuffie to release her hold on him.

"Well, I wanna know, so tell me! Did you see who was on top? If it was Leon, I'm never gonna let Cloud live that down."

"Cloud was on top, dammit!" Roxas gasped, putting a hand on the wall, trying to steady his still rattling brain. Suddenly, Roxas heard a snicker and looked up to see Yuffie trying to stifle it with her hand.

"What are you laughing about, short stop?" Roxas asked, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

" 'Putting the limo in the garage,' what are you Roxas, four? That's so freaking… Childish!! You _could_ just say they were having sex!" Yuffie laughed, clutching her sides.

Roxas flushed and looked away. "Shut up."

"Anyway, we're gonna give the day to Leon and Cloud. How about you, me, Sora, Zexion, Demyx, and Axel –if you want- go to the water park, yeah?"

Roxas nodded his head, a smile making its way onto his face and ran back inside to wake up the rest of the guys.

------------------------------------

Roxas and Axel were hanging off each other for support, laughing while Sora stomped over, dripping wet.

"Axel! That was so not funny, dammit!" Sora yelled, pouting.

Axel just laughed harder. They had dropped Demyx and Zexion off at their house already, and Yuffie was laughing while trying to unlock the door. Finally they heard a click and Yuffie pushed open the door, almost falling before catching herself on the table.

"Haha! That was hilarious, Sora! You should have seen the look on your face!" Yuffie doubled over, smacking her knee and _still_ laughing all the same. Roxas and Axel stumbled inside the door, gasping for breath and clutching their sides.

"That was so NOT funny, guys!" Sora whined. "I'm taking a shower, dammit!" The brunette soon disappeared up the stairs while Axel, Roxas and Yuffie wandered into the living room. Once entered, everyone quieted to hear silent sobs coming from the kitchen. Roxas blinked, and Yuffie was already gone.

"Cloud! Cloud, honey, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked, holding Cloud and trying to wipe his tears away.

"N-Nothing..I'm fine!" Cloud mumbled, trying to push the short girl away.

"Well that doesn't sound fine to me." Roxas interrupted, already walking toward them with Axel in tow.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Roxas asked again, trying to keep eye contact with Cloud.

"Make Axel leave, I don't want him to hear this."

"I'll hear of it sooner or later. Whatever. Bye Roxie, love you." Axel smiled, planting a light kiss on Roxas' forehead.

"Love you too. You know the way out, see you soon." The blonde murmured, still eyeing the older male in worry.

Once a click was heard, Cloud burst open with the whole story, tears falling in a torrent.

"L-Leon came over yesterday and said that he didn't like that Roxas and I were dating cause I wasn't s'pposed to be taken, a-and we kinda got into the heat of the moment and had sex,-" Yuffie shot Roxas a look, and instantly Yuffie was telling him '_Hah! Cloud can say sex, not 'limo in the garage, idiot!'_ "- and when I woke up this morning he had already left. I found a note saying that what we did was a mistake and he didn't m-mean it. When I went to go see him, he completely ignored me, and when I wouldn't leave he yelled at me. He sounded really angry. I told him I loved him last night." Cloud whispered the last part, burying his head into his arms.

Time seemed to freeze for Roxas, before he was overcome with complete anger at Leon. Yuffie was shaking, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"He did _what?_" The ninja asked, her voice the utterly calm. It was sort of scary, for Roxas. Usually Yuffie just burst open, right now she _should _have been screaming and threatening to tear Leon limb from limb and feeding the remains to the sharks.

Cloud just sniffed and got up, walking dejectedly to his room. Yuffie and Roxas remained frozen on the spot, before Yuffie calmly picked up the phone and handed it to Roxas.

"Call Axel."

"What!? We can't, there's a reason why Cloud wanted him to leave, Yuffie! And not only that, he won't help us. Dude, Yuff, this has gone too far. We have to protect Cloud!"

"Don't you think I know that, Roxas! Use your damn head, and call Axel. Now."

"I'll call Axel when you explain to me _why_ I need to call Axel. I don't see how he can help."

"Geez, ok Rox, ready to hear why?" Roxas simply nodded.

"Look, I can tell that tomorrow, because it _is_ too late right now, that you want to go right up to Leon and talk to him about this. So do I. so it's obvious that we would go together." Roxas nodded, right now this was making sense,

"Roxas, separate, or even together Leon isn't scared of us. He knows he can beat both of us and he won't answer our questions. He'll probably expect just us, but Leon is scared of Axel. Axel can take practically anyone in a fight and win, so not fair-" Yuffie mumbled that last part. "-If Leon sees Axel, he'll answer our question more easily, and we can get this whole thing straightened out."

Roxas stood for a moment, staring at the phone in Yuffie's outstretched hand and nodded. Ok, so what she said makes sense, the hard part was getting Axel to agree to this.

_Roxas shook his head. "I can't, Yuff has a tight leash. But, maybe you can help us."_

_Axel smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, Rox, I don't do that sort of shit…"_

Roxas quickly dialed the phone and put it to his ear, nervously shuffling his feet.

"_Hello?_" Answering on the last ring, so like him. He was probably on his motorcycle.

"Hey Ax, it's Roxas."

"_Well no shit, ne? Who else could possibly have a voice like yours!"_ Roxas smiled at that.

"Ax, we have a problem."

"_Why? What happened?"_

"Cloud..Geez. well you know they had sex already, now Leon is acting like a complete jerk right now and ignoring Cloud. Cloud's upstairs in his room crying!"

"_What a bastard! What the hell is _wrong_ with him?"_ The redhead snarled. Roxas didn't have to be there to know that Axel was giving off an aura that spelled complete death for anyone who came toward him.

"A-anyway, Ax, please listen! Yuff and I were thinking about going down to where Leon works and see why he's being such a cold heart fag, and we kinda already know that he won't answer to us cause he's not scared of us…"

"_So you want me to go with you guys so he'll answer your questions_." Axel finished for Roxas.

"W-well, yeah. Please Ax, Cloud is a really good friend and he deserves to know."

The phone was silent for a couple of moments, Roxas could literally hear Axel narrowing his eyes and thinking it over. He really didn't do this sort of thing, and he was pretty much against it.

"Why are you begging him, Roxas! He's a sex starved fiend, just seduce him into doing it!" Yuffie shouted. Roxas looked at her and covered the phone quickly so Axel wouldn't hear.

"I was thinking about doing that, if he didn't agree to it this way. But Axel really is against this sort of shit."

Roxas heard Axel blow out some air and took his hand away.

"So, Ax? Will ya do it?"

"_Oi, I can't believe I'm saying this but yeah. I'll be over there bright and early tomorrow so don't keep me waiting. I gotta go, I can't stay on the edge of the freeway. Hah. Alright Roxas, love you. Oh! And by the way, I could still hear you guys. You never were good at covering the phone. Alright, Bye!" _Axel immediately hung up and Roxas flushed.

"Well? What'd he say?"

"Yeah, he'll help us. He'll be over here 'bright and early tomorrow so don't keep him waiting.'" Roxas quoted, making Yuffie smile for a split second before her face became serious again.

"I don't understand why Leon would do this though. It's not like him." The girl wandered, voicing her thoughts aloud.

"Maybe he's scared?" Roxas suggested. Yuffie glanced at him, and narrowed her eyes.

"Why would he be scared? And _why_ on earth would he react this way?"

"He's acting like Axel did when I told him I loved him, but way worse." Roxas shrugged. He could start seeing the puzzle pieces fitting, but there were a few that were still missing.

"How did Axel react?" Yuffie asked, her curiosity bubbling within her.

"Huh. That's right, you and I weren't really friends back then. Well, as you know Axel was the one that initiated the first date and made me realize that I was gay. I also thought I hated him, turns out I love him. Irony. So when I told Axel that I loved him, Axel turned weird. He was a little distant, and we didn't really kiss anymore. Like he was sorting out his feelings, but he never ignored me. It continued like that for awhile before I thought he was trying to distance himself so that way we could break up. Well, when I was in the middle of that sentence of breaking up he stopped me and made me look like an idiot by explaining himself. He didn't say I love you until like, 2 months after that though. It's good now, cause I know he means it." Roxas smiled, getting off track just a bit.

"Aww! How sweet. Axel is so romantic." Yuffie squealed. "But, that still doesn't explain why Leon is being so difficult."

"Well, he could be scared of commitment. All guys are, I wasn't-"

"But then again, _you're_ the girl in the relationship."

"-but Axel was. Leon could be too, and not know how to deal with it. Besides, I don't exactly think Leon has experience in this department, do you?"

Yuffie shook her head, but the mood was lighter. They were both happy that they were getting somewhere, and the theory seemed to fit.

"Sure sure. Well, there really is no need to stress about it now. We'll figure it all out tomorrow." Yuffie decided. She was still mad, that much was sure, but she also wanted to think with a clear head.

"Ok, I'm going to bed. I'm beat! Night, Roxas." And with that said, Yuffie dashed up the stairs to relax in her room.

Roxas laughed quietly, and headed towards Cloud's room. He was about to open the door, when he could still hear the silent sobs. It broke Roxas' heart, to hear such a defeated and broken sound.

'_I will fix this. _We_ will fix this. We have to..'_ Roxas thought, heading back downstairs to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Ackk!! Please don't kill me for such a late update! I blame Writer's Block! Hah. Wow, don't worry, I'm not going MIA on you guys. I love this story too much, already. Haha jkjk. And thank my friend, Alicia, for this update, because without her, this chapter might have been here in like, another month or something, and yeah. xD And just another side note, but is it me or is this story starting to revolve more around Cloud and Leon then it is Axel and Roxas? Oh well, after this little dilemma, it's definitely Akuroku, if ya catch my drift ;D

And anyways, if there are any mistakes/typos please point em out to me so i can fix em, I don't really have anyone editing my stories so yeah. I try my best though, thanks. Alright, like always, review and tell me what you guys think. Did I do bad? Good? Flames are accepted! Just say why, ne? Cool.

Well, till next time,

Ja Ne


	5. Solving the Problem

Author's Note: HII! HI HI HI HI! XD I'm back with an update! Well, at least it's not so far apart as three weeks! Again, I'm really sorry about that. But lately, I'm going to be a little busier because of my upcoming stories. If you guys haven't checked out my profile yet, I put up a poll asking what story you want updated more, or well, which story to be my main priority, cuz I love them and I wanna update but I'm debating which I should update and blah blah blah. Main point, go and vote!!!

Response to a Heart Broke teen: I have no idea! xD sorry, but I don't know. I had to get this story off the ground somehow, and I couldn't think of anything they would actually fight about to break up xD akk. And don't ask why I didn't just reply strictly to you, I'm an idiot like that :P

Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Please don't sue me :P

* * *

**Solving the Problem**

**-**

**-**

Roxas woke up to the sound of knocking, and released a small groan. How fucking early _was_ it? And who the hell in their right minds would want to make him get up this early? One by one, Roxas' senses came to him. He could hear soft footsteps in the kitchen, a faint '_ding'_ and the consistent knocking on the door.

The small blonde groaned and craned his neck to look at the clock on the wall, wincing slightly when pain shot up his spine and to his skull.

'_11:03 am.'_

Roxas stared at the clock a few more moments, not fully comprehending what the clock was telling him. When he did, his eyes widened and he bolted upright. It wasn't early in the morning, it was actually quite _late._ The blonde took a few more moments to rub his eyes of the crust that materialized in the middle of the night when he realized that whoever had been knocking at the door was still waiting rather patiently for someone to answer.

'_Shit! I must've stayed up later then I realized.'_ The blonde thought, frantically scrambling towards the door to let the person that was waiting inside.

"Jesus, Rox! I was waiting out here forever! Didn't I tell you not to keep me waiting outside? Axel asked, a cheery smile on his lips as he entered.

Roxas blushed and closed the door. "Sorry Axel, but I was asleep. I actually just woke up right now, and I want to brush my teeth and hair if you don't mind. I feel disgusting."

"Oh, good thing I didn't kiss you then. It's alright; I'll go hang out with Yuffie or something." Axel grinned, blowing a kiss towards Roxas before sharply turning and heading towards said girl.

Roxas gave a small smile at the redhead's retreating back, and proceeded to walk upstairs. Once the blonde was done brushing his teeth-after nearly choking on his own spit, flailing around like a wild animal and trying to hold himself up by the doorknob, failing miserably and falling, all the while still choking on his spit before he was able to cough it out, making it spill over his mouth and dribble down his chin-, and brushing his hair, which was just a complete disaster. The small male was able to fall over and hit his head, getting back up and tripping immediately again when his leg got caught.

'_What the hell? I've never been so clumsy before!'_ The blonde inwardly shook off the feeling, heading into the hallway to be met with a rather large crash. Roxas looked curiously at the kitchen for a moment before he heard lots of things moving.

"Ouch! Dammit, Yuffie! Shit, dude, we gotta clean this up before Roxas gets back in here." The blonde's eyes narrowed at that, and he quietly made his way to the kitchen, only to be made with a horrific sight.

"AXEL, YUFFIE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO _DO_?!" Roxas shouted, looking at the kitchen in complete horror. The kitchen was completely covered from ceiling to floor in white stuff –presumably flour- and cream colored batter. Axel and Yuffie themselves were covered with the batter, a little burnt thing on the stove.

Yuffie and Axel froze in place, before Yuffie shrugged nervously. "We were, uhh, making pancakes. But Axel's the one that set them on fire!" Yuffie shouted, pointing her finger at the redhead.

"Well you need fire to cook! I was just helping." Axel pointed out, twiddling his fingers under Roxas' stare.

"Whatever, between your laughing and 'BURN, BABY BURN!' I'm sure you were fully aware of what was happening." Yuffie argued, trying to put the blame on Axel.

"But so were you! You were just sitting there on the counter, perfectly in view of the pancakes, and you could have stopped it! But nooooo, you just had to laugh!" Axel shouted, desperately trying to put himself in the clear.

Roxas watched in slight amusement as the two bickered. "Doesn't matter, idiots. I mean, it's not like it's _my_ kitchen. If this had happened in our apartment I would have been mad. As it seems, this is not in our apartment, and not my kitchen. I don't have to clean it up." Roxas shrugged, and Axel laughed at the realization.

"Neither do I! AHAHAHA!" Axel slapped the counter in his laughing fit, doubling over and clutching his sides. Yuffie, however, had the lightest blush possible on her face. The ninja smiled widely as she seemed to think of something.

"No worries! Cloud can clean it up as a thank you for what we're about to do, eh? I'm such a genius." Yuffie bragged.

Roxas gave a light smile, shaking his head and gesturing towards the door. "Well? We should get started. Knowing that asshole it's going to take all morning."

"Sure, Roxie-baby. I brought an extra helmet so you can ride with me." Axel smiled, grabbing a towel and trying to wipe the batter off his clothes. "Oh, and your riding jacket's in there too."

"Well what about me?" Yuffie indignantly replied. "How the hell am I supposed to get over there?"

Axel merely smirked, and pushed Roxas towards the door. Once close enough to the wooden object of his desires, he turned back towards Yuffie. "Run." With that said, the redhead pushed Roxas out of the entrance to the house and slammed the door. The ninja merely stood there a moment more, gaping like a fish before she snapped out of her shocked daze.

"Axel! I am going to _kill_ you!" Yuffie screamed, sprinting towards the door and wrenching it open. Roxas was laughing hysterically while Axel gave a small salute before taking off down the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Axel, do you really think it was smart to leave Yuffie like that? She's definitely going to be pissed when she gets here." Roxas warned, still smiling from the memory.

"Eh, she'll get over it." Axel replied hopefully. Right on cue, the small girl appeared out of nowhere. The only signs that she had in fact been running was the slightly flushed face, windblown hair, and the panting.

"Axel! You're a dead man!"

"Ah ah ah. Can't kill me yet, you need me for this, remember?" Axel smiled smugly, pointing his index finger to his forehead.

"Fine then, after this you're dead!" Yuffie rephrased, returning back to her normal self. "C'mon Roxas! Let's go look for Leon and ask him why he's being such a retarded ass."

"This retarded ass has work to do, so what the hell do you want?"

Yuffie whirled around, anger immediately seeping into her eyes. Without a second thought, she withdrew her arm and let it soar forward. Leon, not expecting the sudden attack, was stunned when he felt pain on the side of his face. A _lot_ of pain.

"Ouch! Shit, what was that for?" Leon yelled irritably, rubbing his face with his hand. Yuffie let a wicked grin escape her, and Roxas smirked while crossing his arms. With Leon distracted, Axel had managed to sneak around so that way he stood behind the man if he tried to escape.

"Now we can talk!"

"About..?" The brunette prompted.

"About why the hell you ignored Cloud yesterday and why you won't just get together with him!" Yuffie shouted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ugh. I am not going to talk about this with you. I have work to do." Leon seethed, turning around only to face furious green eyes.

"You'll do your work after you've answered a question. Understand?" The words were spoken calmly, but with a clear warning. Roxas glowed with pride at his lover. Axel towered over Leon, arms crossed and a look that could kill.

"Y-Yeah. Understood." Leon internally cursed his stuttering. Damn Axel!

Axel looked at Yuffie and nodded as the go ahead signal. Said girl walked right to Leon, and he turned around slowly to face her. Before she could even say anything, Roxas spoke.

"You're scared, aren't you? Of the commitment."

Leon looked at Roxas for a long minute before sighing. "No, it's not that. Commitment really doesn't bother me. I… I'm just not sure of my feelings for Cloud."

Yuffie gaped at Leon for a minute, before she clenched her fists. "Well, Leon. You better figure them out, and soon. I can guarantee you Cloud's not gonna be there for you forever, and you don't have to _string him along._ Figure things out before you decide to have sex, because now Cloud's hurt, and it's _all your fault._" The ninja's words were like a slap in the face, and Leon flinched. "I'm leaving." With that said, Yuffie turned sharply on her heel and ran.

"Shit! Axel, we have to follow her!" Roxas yelled, grabbing the redhead's upper arm and sprinting towards the motorcycle.

"Why!?" Axel asked, nonetheless still putting the helmet and jacket on, climbing on his bike clumsily and helping the smaller male get on.

"Because when she wants, she can't be found for _days. _Now_ go!_" Roxas yelled, climbing on the motorcycle. Axel quickly revved the engine and took off in the direction he'd seen Yuffie run. Not long after, they were right by the ninja.

"Yuffie! Where are you going?" Roxas shouted, barely heard by the girl over the roaring engine.

Yuffie glanced at Roxas and frowned. "To the park!" With that, the ninja ran faster and turned sharply at a corner.

Roxas looked in confusion before his eyes lit up with realization.

"Axel! Head over to the deserted park by the beach!" Roxas saw the barely there nod, before Axel quickly turned onto the freeway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Noooooooo. Roxie, I need to stay here with my baby. Nuh! Stop!" Axel whined, clutching his precious 'baby.'

"Axel, we're just leaving for a few minutes! We'll be right back. Come on!" Roxas shot back, clutching Axel's arm and trying to pry him away from his motorcycle.

"Tell ya what, Roxie. If you kiss me, _then_ I'll go with you into the park, and leave my precious baby to fend for itself." Axel compromised, a hoping grin on his face.

Roxas eyed him for a moment before nodding. _'God. I'll bet anything this was his plan all along.'_

Axel smiled, and Roxas moved closer, planting a light kiss on the taller male's lips. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas' back, and let his tongue swipe the bottom of the blonde's lower lip. Roxas let out a small whimper and gently put his hands around Axel' neck, running his hands through the _soft, _red hair.

'_Oh, God. It's been too long since I've last done this_.' Roxas thought, sighing contently. Roxas opened his mouth a little as an invitation, and Axel immediately let his tongue venture into the small male's mouth. Roxas couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips, his face heating in slight embarrassment when Axel let his fingers trail lazily down his skin and settle on his hips.

"AHAHAHAHA! You go, boys! Wooohooooo!" Yuffie laughed, holding onto a nearby tree for support. Roxas immediately broke away from Axel, pushing said boy, causing the redhead to tumble over his motorcycle and fall ungracefully to the ground.

"Yuffie! What the hell--! How much of that did you see?!" Roxas asked, running to Yuffie and holding onto her forearms desperately.

"Hah. I was standing here the whole time, you know, since you got here. I signaled Axel over there to give it to you. You seemed like you needed it, and well, I needed something to cheer me up!" Yuffie replied, all too cheery about the subject.

"Oowww. That hurt, Roxie! Kiss it better?" Axel whined, cradling his head with his arms a bit awkwardly.

"No!" The blonde snapped, turning back to Yuffie. "Yuff, so you're feeling better? You know, are you ready to go home?" Roxas asked worriedly. Yuffie grinned in response, no traces of the earlier anger she had experienced.

"Yep. I'm fine, and no. I don't wanna go home yet. I'm hungry!" Yuffie yelled excitedly, putting one of her arms to her growling stomach.

"Yeah, Roxas! Let's go out to eat!"

"What? You're paying? Thanks, Axel! Roxie, tell him to meet at the café, you know the one!" Yuffie grinned, giving Roxas a quick kiss on the cheek and axel a wave before sprinting off in the direction of food.

Roxas turned to look at Axel, the dumbstruck expression on the redhead's face was priceless. The small blonde stifled a laugh, and walked towards the motorcycle, pulling on his jacket and helmet.

"C'mon, Axel. I'm hungry too. Let's go eat now."

"She's lucky I just got my paycheck too. She so owes me for this, the little brat." Axel sulked, putting on his jacket and helmet slowly as if to prolong his doom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuffie bounced up to the door, digging into her pockets to find the keys while Roxas and Axel just follower her.

"Yuff, how can you have so much energy? You just ate." Roxas grumbled, holding onto his stomach. Should she, I dunno. Let her food settle? She could end up throwing up.

'_She'd probably blame it on Axel.'_ Roxas thought, his grip on Axel's hand tightening. In response, he felt the hand squeeze back.

Yuffie, completely oblivious as to what was going on behind her, was struggling with trying to put the key in the lock. She was so hyper she wouldn't stay still. The ninja felt herself being pushed and long fingers snatched the keys away, quickly putting them in the doorknob and unlocking the door. Axel grinned sheepishly, tossing back the stolen item.

"Eheh. You were taking too long." Axel shrugged, pushing the door open and allowing Roxas in first. They all walked into the kitchen. Roxas stopped in his tracks, eyes widening with a grin about to escape. Axel wasn't paying attention and crashed into Roxas, allowing Yuffie to sidestep them and see what was up.

"What..the..hell." Yuffie gaped, eyes twinkling and silent laughter wracking her body.

Cloud and Leon, -both wearing aprons- were locked in a passionate kiss, Leon holding a broom and Cloud clutching a rag.

"COUGH COUGH!!" Yuffie yelled, saying the words rather than pretending to cough. Leon broke apart from Cloud as if he'd been shocked with a taser.

"Y-Yuffie! When did you guys get here?" Leon asked, trying to indiscreetly put distance between himself and the blonde by sweeping. Cloud, however, was having none of that. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, pulling him back with a small growl.

"Just now! Hey Spikes, since you seem to be having fun here with Leon and the kitchen, Roxie, Axel and I shall be going to the living room to watch awesome movies that you are not invited to. Make some popcorn, please? Thank you!" Yuffie yelled, dragging both Axel and Roxas into the living room.

"Wait here, buddies! I shall be back in a minutes, I'm getting the most awesomest movies ever existed!" the small girl ran upstairs, opening her door with a loud 'bang!' Once Axel could hear Yuffie searching through her room, he chose to speak up.

"You know, since this means that Cloud and Leon are together, it also means that we can get back together. Annnndddd you can go back to our apartment instead of making Cloud sleep on the floor, or sleeping on that uncomfortable couch."

Roxas hummed his agreement, before craning his head to fully look at Axel. "Yeah, I guess it does, huh? Hmm. I've missed my bed, anyway. If Yuffie will let me, I'm going to see if I can go back today."

"She doesn't control your life, Roxie-baby." Axel teased. "Anyway, we can go to Demyx's tomorrow and eat something. He'll probably be 'Roxie Deprived' again."

"Everyone who doesn't see me every day is Roxie deprived. Get that straight." Roxas smirked.

"OK! I found the movies! Let the marathon begin!" Yuffie yelled, skipping all the stairs and choosing to jump over the railing.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry the endings a bit rushed. I hope you guys don't really notice, but I'll see if later on I can go back and rewrite it. All to your enjoyment, of course! Haha. I put a little AkuRoku in there to remind you what it's about! ;D and oooh. They're back together, you know what that means! They can do whatever they want to each other, and it's not wrong! How sexy, hot. xD lol.

Alright, till next time guys!

Ja Ne


	6. I'm Sorry, but I need this

**This is not a chapter, keep going.! (:**


	7. In the End

Author's Note: Hi guys.! What goes on? (: Guys, I can't tell you how much I fuckin love you, and thank you all for the support. It's done wonders, and well. Now I'm in a better place. Admittedly it still hurts, but now I can begin to really move on. As it were, here's another chapter. It might be the end, I'm not sure yet. Most likely it will be. Hey.! Don't judge. LOL. BTW. Thanks so much for bearing with me on the wait. I know it's been awhile.

Disclaimer: I no own.! Don't sue me! :D

* * *

**In the End**

Roxas woke with a yawn. He felt stiff, and his body ached all over. Moving his joints proved useless as he tried –and failed- to move his arm.

'_What the hell.?'_ The small blonde slowly opened his drowsy eyes to see a mass of red hair.

Roxas stared for a bit, uncomprehending he was trapped under this red _thing._ Suddenly a flood of memories came rushing back to him and a slow smile started to spread across his face. That's right, Cloud and Leon _finally_ got together once Leon stopped acting like a bloody idiot. That meant him and Axel were okay. That they could finally be together again. This realization also led to the conclusion that him, Axel, and Yuffie had all fallen asleep on the couch. Good, all was well.

Axel groaned, cursing slightly at his awkward position and stiff joints. The small blonde just watched quietly as Axel opened his green eyes and looked around lazily. Finally they landed on him and the redhead gave a wide grin.

"Hey there, Roxie-baby." Axel's grin slowly widened into a smirk. "I mean, I know it's early and all, but I didn't expect you to be all over me so soon."

Roxas scowled and gave a push with his arms, sending the redhead toppling over the couch with a grunt.

"Fuck you."

"No, I believe the idea is to fuck _you_."

Roxas' scowl deepened as he got up from the couch stretching, passing –and punching- Axel on his way to the bathrrom.

"Ow! Roxie, don't abuse me like that. It hurts terribly so."

"Tell it to someone who cares."

The blonde slowly looked around, taking note that Yuffie's door was wide open and yet the girl was nowhere to be found. Cloud's door was closed, as to be expected of the older man. '_I bet if I tried the door it'd be locked, too._'

Roxas let a small smile grace his face as he cleaned himself up and made himself decent. When he was through with his morning routine, he ambled down the stairs and wondered into the kitchen only to find Yuffie and Axel giggling like madmen. Once Axel caught sight of his little blonde, he ran up the stairs.

"What the hell…?"

"He's gotta peee! Like, really bad. Because you know what Rocks-ass? You take too damn long in the morning." Yuffie grinned, pulling one of his tufts of blonde hair.

"No I don't, and even if I did I have a good reason to look good in the day."

Yuffie snorted at that, but said nothing on the subject and instead changed it to kittens and dogs and, 'ohh Roxie, get me one won't you? They need me!'

Axel came bounding down the stairs smiling. "Roxie~! We really should get going, shouldn't we? God knows we have to pay the bills, clean up the apartment a bit… Wouldn't you say? Not to mention we have some catching up to do!"

Roxas raised an eyebrow but nonetheless agreed. "Yeah, we do. Yuff, I'm gonna start heading back. It was nice while it lasted, except, you know. The drama, the waking up early, the kitchen… Well, too much really."

The lanky redhead saw Yuffie about to protest around a mouthful of food and quickly grabbed the smaller male, tossing a goodbye as they left.

"Ugh! I'm beat!" Roxas yelled, diving onto the bed of warm sheets and soft, _heavenly_ pillows. Going to Demyx's house only to walk in on him and Zexion having sex was not exactly what he wanted to walk into. Only to turn around and go to the park with Axel, to walk into _Sora _kissing _Riku_! What? Since when did Sora have a thing for Riku? Since when was Riku gay?

"What? How? _You_ didn't carry you up _6_ flights of stairs because an _elevator _wasn't working!" Axel grumped, slouching onto the bed beside his blonde angel.

"Stop complaining, it's not my fault you didn't get a floor apartment when you had the chance. No. you wanted 'a room with the view' so stop bitching."

Axel raised a red eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

Roxas sighed and half shrugged at his boyfriend. "M'tired. Extremely so. These past few days just.. Don't laugh at me when I say it, but they haven't been the same without you harassing me every moment you get."

Axel laughed good naturally. "It's okay, I missed you too,-" The redhead's green eyes suddenly became intensely serious. "And, please, Roxas; don't do anything like this again. You can't even begin to understand how much pain, how hurt I was, thinking I lost you… I really don't think I could go through with it a second time."

The blonde's heart broke at how _sad _and _heartbroken _Axel had sounded. He quietly laced their hands together and squeezed.

"M'sorry, Axel. I won't, I can promise you that. I love you."

Axel stared at him, eyes searching before he grinned and pulled his lover towards him, cradling Roxas to his chest and breathing in his scent.

"I love you too."

Fin.

* * *

OKAY. Don't complain about the shortness of the chapter, or the lack of smut.! I just felt it needed more of a fluffy end rather than a smut one. Sorry if my writing sucks again, I haven't written in well over a year. I miss this, and again thank you to EVERYONE who supported me throughout this story. It means a lot to me and I could have never gotten through it without you guys' support believe it or not. Okay, I'm done rambling now. BYE GUYS (:


End file.
